


Крошка и контрабандисты

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [8]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227
Kudos: 1





	Крошка и контрабандисты

Крошка Сью не спеша летела по гиперпространству. Сегодня был трудный день, и она устала как никогда.

Один из ее осведомителей нашептал, что на одной из планет Внешнего кольца скоро будут отмывать украденный дуний. Конечно же, Крошка Сью сразу взялась за это дело и прибыла на место примерно через 9 часов. Ее корабль, как и она сама, был небольших габаритов, из-за чего мог совершать прыжки быстрее и дальше, чем те же грузовые крейсеры.

О Бэттоне Сью слышала и до этого: планета раньше была крупным поставщиком дуния, а после здесь произошла битва, и дуний добывать перестали. Более того, тут даже жить не хотели, поэтому планета является наполовину заброшенной, а слухи о том, что дуний на ней давно кончился, крепко закрепились во всех уголках галактики.

Координаты, присланные Ленни, были практически верны: недалеко от этого места виднелись корабли грузового назначения. Крошка Сью не знала, чьи это корабли, а значит, пилоты этих звездолетов не были ее друзьями.

Прихватив с собой пару бластеров и своего дроида модели Prowler-2000, она вышла из своего корабля и сочла лучшим вариантом дальше добираться до места пешком. При каждом приближении к вражеским кораблям Прови начинал гудеть и высказывать свое недовольство по поводу плана Сью - точнее его отсутствия.

Подойдя ближе, Крошка обнаружила, что оба корабля были грузовыми суднами модели VCX-100 – старье с плохой обшивкой, только если его не модифицировать. Людей было немного, около 15-20 человек из тех, кого Сью могла видеть со своей наблюдательной точки. Они были одеты как обычные контрабандисты, за исключением нашивок со странным символом и разрисованных лиц. На кораблях, как оказалось, тоже есть такие символы.

Как могла судить Сью, это была какая-то группировка, о которой она никогда ничего не слышала. Таких символов она никогда не видела. Прови, просканировав их и прогнав по своей базе, издал разочарованный звук, означавший, что он тоже не имеет понятия, что это они означают.

Однако, была ли это преступная группировка или просто группа фанатиков - Сью не волновало. Она видела дуний, целые контейнера с дунием. И это было самое подходящее время, чтобы придумать дальнейший план действий.


End file.
